Eco en la Oscuridad
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Un Asesino serial tendrá las calles atemorizadas. Pero no serán las personas comunes esta vez las que estén en peligro. Ahora es el turno de los que asechan de ser las victimas. Un grupo de agentes especializados perseguirán al asesino mas buscado. ¿Pero quien es? Nadie lo ha visto. O eso piensan, podría estar más cerca de lo que creen. 100% SasuNaru.


ECO EN LA OSCURIDAD

Advertencia: este fic es de contenido criminal, por eso es recomendable para personas que tengan criterio, 16+ genero Yaoi (relación chicoxchico) si no te gusta este tipo de cosas por favor no leas. Recuerden que esto es solo una historia ficticia que solo es para entretener. No se aceptan reclamos. Pero si te gusta olvida todo el choro mareador y a leer se a dicho. ^_^

Prologo 1

No podía creer que lloviera tan repentinamente, tal vez debió escuchar el pronóstico del tiempo como hacia todos los días, pero el levantarse tarde, cosa que extrañamente sucedía, había evitado que viera tan importante informe. Y por eso ahora se encontraba corriendo en las calles con su portafolio tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia, cosa que ya era innecesario porque estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza.

Solo deseaba una cosa, y era poder llegar a casa ya. Pero quizás el hecho de levantarse media hora tarde, no ver el pronostico que haría que se llevara una sombrilla, ser retenido en el trabajo por su tardanza y retrasarse en la salida de su trabajo por la no tan inesperada lluvia, había ocasionado que se viera en aquella situación que cambiaria su vida para siempre. Es lo que suelen decir una serie de eventos inesperados.

Parecía que su hermano no estaba, por que al estar de frente en su casa miro todas la luces apagadas. Busco entre sus pertenencias la llave que abriría la puerta que evitaría que se mojara mas de lo que ya estaba pero no la encontró, frunció el ceño con desagrado, claro las había olvidado por las prisas, así que con todo el enojo que podía mostrarse en su imperturbable rostro se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, para entrar por la puerta trasera.

Al conseguir entrar por la cocina dejo sobre la mesa el portafolios, todo mojado que escurría de agua como si hubiese sido sumergido en ella, al lado de la base donde descansaban los cuchillos que eran utilizados para cortar la carne. Retiro el saco para dejarlo escurrir en el lavabo cuando un repentino ruido lo hizo ponerse alerta.

Si todos aquellos sucesos que le hicieron entrará por la cocina ese día, de llegar a casa tarde, no hubiesen sucedido, tal vez nunca hubiera reparado en la existencia de los cuchillos y no hubiese tomado uno de ellos para dirigirse donde aquel ruido provenía. Si todo hubiera sucedido como se supone sucedería, llegar temprano al trabajo, ver el pronostico del tiempo, tomar sus llaves con calma, y no ser retenido por la lluvia ya que llevaría la sombrilla, hubiera entrado por la puerta principal de su casa anunciando su llegada ya que la luz de la misma estaría encendida diciéndole que su hermano se encontraba en ella. Abría estado presente cuando aquel sujeto toco su puerta, espantándolo con su presencia en dicha casa, no encontrando a su a su hermano solo, para que el sujeto simplemente se marchara sin que por su mente pasara, aquel evento que inevitablemente terminaría sucediendo.

Pero él no estaba presente cuando el pequeño Sasuke de siete años abrió la puerta, cuando aquel sujeto miro el pequeño cuerpo pálido, encontrándolo solo, asaltándole rápidamente aquellos instinto que nunca creyó posible en él, esa ideas que se formaron al mirar esa mirada inocente, observándole. Cuando el demonio que todos llevamos dentro hizo su aparición.

¿Quién sospecharía del esposo de tu amable vecina? Por lo menos no Sasuke. Por eso que él precavido niño abriera la puerta, aun encontrándose solo.

El hombre entro por la fuerza, cerrando con llave la puerta, apagando las luces en su camino, siguiendo al pequeño niño que huía atemorizado al cuarto de sus padres al notar las malas intenciones del sujeto.

Y ahí estaba Itachi, subiendo las escaleras precavido con un cuchillo en mano, sin que su presencia fuera aun notada, siguiendo el ruido extraño que provenía de la habitación de sus padres que se encontraban de viaje de negocios, dejándole encargado a su pequeño hermano. Pensando que un ladrón había entrado a su casa. Como deseaba que solo hubiera sido un simple ladrón robando las joyas de su madre. Oh, como lo hubiera deseado.

Pero lo que vio no era un ladrón robando.

Sus ojos se abrieron con un asombro insospechado, sus pupilas se dilataron rápidamente y su pulso subió a niveles alarmantes. La adrenalina se hizo presente, la mano que sostenía el arma blanca -que se supone solo ahuyentaría- cambiaba su posición de relajamiento para erguirse peligrosa, para en un segundo ser incrustada sin piedad en una espalda que no noto que sangraba hasta que cayo inerte al suelo por los múltiples apuñalamientos de la que fue victima.

Y todo acabo tan rápido como empezó.

Las sirenas de ambulancia y policía resonaron por todas partes. Ninguno de los vecinos se atrevió a salir de sus casas, solo murmurando dentro de ellas preguntándose a que se debía todo el alboroto, solo vasto con saber que provenía de la mansión Uchiha para apartarse de las ventanas y adentrarse en sus viviendas, sin querer saber que habia pasado.

El mayor de los Uchiha salió esposado con sangre en manos y ropa, para después seguirle un cuerpo embolsado cargado por forenses. La lluvia que caía del cielo sin piedad mojaba al pequeño niño que lloraba desgarradoramente pidiendo que no se llevaran a su hermano.

Nadie realmente llego a enterarse que habia sucedido dentro de esas cuatro paredes, ni querían hacerse suposiciones, solo supieron que la familia se fue de la casa y no la volvieron a habitar más.

Años después las personas se vieron estremecidas por un nuevo famoso asesino serial, tal vez era el hecho de quienes eran sus victimas o como las eliminaba. Su fama se veía en el hecho de que parecía burlarse de la policía, nadie sabía quien era y el trabajo de quienes se decían proteger comenzó a ser cuestionado.

CAPITULO 1.

Unos pasos se escuchaban presurosos, avanzando rápidamente, su respiración agitada denotaba el notable miedo que comenzaba a invadirle, miraba para atrás cada cierto tiempo segura que detrás de ella alguien le seguía. Era de noche, y la calle estaba desértica, no había sido una de sus mejores ideas el caminar por aquel lugar a esa hora, pero era el atajo mas rápido que conocía para llegar a casa, se había confiado en que al entrar a aquel oscuro callejón no había nadie, pero ahora, asustada hasta los huesos, estaba cien porciento segura de que alguien le seguía los pasos.

Debió prestar mas atención a la clase de defensa personal, ahora se lamentaba ¿Qué habian dicho sobre perseguidores? No se acordaba, solo tenia en su mente la platica que sostuvo con una de sus mejores amigas, hablando de chicos, que banal le resultaba ahora, y tan inútil. Se reprendió mentalmente, a la próxima -si es que se libraba de esta- juraba que si le prestaría atención a aquel policía que fue a su clase a enseñarle como defenderse.

Acelero el paso al sentir la presencia más cerca, rezaba a todos los cielos. Si corría seguramente seria rápidamente atrapada por haber provocado al sujeto ¿pero que segura estaba de que solo era uno? Miro hacia al frente, aun le faltaba mucho para poder estar en un lugar con gente, y eso solo acrecentaba su ya gran miedo ¿y si le atrapaba? ¿Qué le haría? Seguramente nada bueno y no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso, tenia que concentrarse en salir de aquel lugar para ponerse a salvo, solo eso importaba ahora.

Pero se vio repentinamente corriendo cuando escucho un ruido muy cerca de ella.

– Nooo…– grito a todo pulmón cuando una mano le sujeto de la muñeca, jalándola.

Tomando su bolso con fuerza, comenzó a golpear al sujeto que le sostenía, forcejeando para que le soltara, en ningún momento por los movimientos rápidos que eran efectuados, pudo ver a su atacante, pero estaba segura que con la fuerza con la que era sostenida seguramente se trataba de un hombre.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron al su boca ser cubierta, su mano que sostenía la bolsa, callo al suelo para su mano quedar libre y colocarse en el brazo que le acallaba los gritos.

–No grites o te mueres aquí mismo– escucho decir cerca de su oído una voz gélida.

Dejo de moverse, sin poner mayor resistencia. Los intentos de gritos se mantuvieron encerrados en su garganta al sentir un frio objeto sobre ella. Todo su cuerpo entro en pánico, y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Qué hizo mal en su vida para merecer esto? ¿Solo una mala decisión en su vida la había orillado a esto?

Fue empujada al suelo en una esquina, y ahí fue consiente de que su atacante ciertamente era hombre, si no mal recordaba ya lo había visto antes en las noticias. Se maldijo en no haberle puesto atención al televisor ese día. Ese hombre era un violador que atacaba jovencitas en la noche, escapo de prisión hace unos días y no le habian encontrado, solicitaban la ayuda de los televidentes como así advertían que ninguna jovencita saliera sola en la noche.

La confianza de que nada malo le sucedería, ahora le costaría caro.

Miro con terror, cuando el hombre dirigiendo su mano a su pantalón, comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón. No podía permitirlo, no dejaría que un sujeto tan horrendo como aquel le pusiera una mano encima, y como si un foco se encendiera, rápidamente busco su bolso con la mirada.

–Eres muy hermosa– dijo el hombre

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, Y el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Sus piernas temblaban, pero aun así tomando valor de quien sabe donde se levanto rápidamente empujando al hombre. Corrió con desespero hasta su bolso, el sujeto se había levantado furioso del suelo gritándole un motón de groserías, para alcanzar a empujarla al suelo. Ella con su pulso desbocándose abrió con agilidad su bolso, buscando algo dentro de el.

La mano del sujeto se aferro a su tobillo, jalándola hacia a tras en un movimiento brusco, ella pateándolo con el pie libre logro conseguir que le soltara, mientras pedía por auxilio, pero sabia que seria inútil, no había nadie cerca como para poder ayudarle, sus gritos desgarradores no los oiría nadie, solo dependía de ella misma para poder salir libre de la situación, y su única salvación se encontraba en su bolso.

Con mano temblorosa, pero decidida, saco todo el contenido del bolso, encontrándose un pequeño botecito, lo tomo oprimiendo un botón que el mismo poseía en los ojos de su atacante. El hombre se cubrió sus ojos, concentrándose en el horrible ardor.

Ella aprovecho ese momento para salir corriendo.

No dejo de correr, y correr hasta que se vio a salvo en su hogar. Aquella noche la recordaría toda su vida.

No era el hecho de ser casi violada, de ser llevada por sus padres ese mismo momento a la estación de policías, ni ser interrogada sobre el hecho. No, no había sido el horrible aliento del hombre, ni sus manos paseándose por su cuerpo, ni la mirada asquerosa sobre su persona lo que ella recordaría, si no lo que sucedió después.

El hombre que había tratado de abusar de ella estaba muerto.

Encontraron su cuerpo inerte exactamente dos días después del suceso de intento de violación, al parecer el había sido la tercera victima de un asesino en serie que atacaba recientemente, pero lo impactante de la noticia no era el hecho de que asesinara a solo criminales, si no como lo hacia. Al parecer su técnica era tan perfectamente bien planeada y ejecutada que dejaba a los policías como unos incompetentes. Todos los muertos eran personas que la policía llevaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, personas que escaparon de la justicia en su momento. Altamente peligrosos.

Después de tres asesinatos, la información se filtro a las noticias, y desde ese día se dio a conocer la existencia de un acecino en serie que solo atacaba criminales.

–Sakura…sakura– escuchaba que le llamaban

– ¿Eh? – fue lo único que salió de su boca, su rostro dejo de ver la pantalla del televisor que daba la noticia de otro violador muerto encontrado en un almacén, para centrar su vista en su madre que llevaba ya rato llamándola.

–Unos policías quieren hablar contigo, cariño– dijo su madre, tomándola del hombro

Volvió la mirada a la puerta, donde dos policías se encontraban parados.

–Queremos hablar con usted, señorita Haruno– hablo uno, mostrando su placa – Soy Shikamaru Nara– dijo, para después señalar a su compañero – Y él es KibaInuzuka de la policía.

Ella miro con detenimiento a los dos hombres que ya se encontraban en la sala.

– ¿Para que me necesitan? – pregunto, levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba

–Se trata de lo que le sucedió hace un par de Años ¿Recuerda? – le pregunto el hombre identificado como Kiba

Se tenso – ¿Cómo no acordarme? – Con enfado, por el comentario hecho –eso es algo que no se olvida con facilidad, oficial– dijo mordazmente

–Detective– corrigió el hombre

–Oh, lo siento detective – lo miro con algo de desprecio – vienen por lo del asesino serial ¿verdad? – los miro suspicazmente

–Si– hablo por primera Shikamaru

–Ya veo, como no han podido atraparle han ido con las victimas de las victimas del asesino– se sentó de nueva cuenta –pero déjenme decirles que yo no se nada, les he dicho todo lo que sabia cuando sucedió lo del ataque, no veo en mas pueda ayudar.

Los detectives se miraron por un momento.

–Tenga – estiro Shikamaru una tarjeta de presentación –Si se acuerda de algo, por favor no dude en llamarnos.

Sakura tomo la tarjeta dudativa, mirando en ella el nombre del detective, como la dirección de la central de policías, el número de celular y el directo para comunicarse con él.

–Claro– contesto –pero no creo acordarme de otras cosas que no sean las que ya les dije en su momento.

–No importa que insignificante sea, puede cernos de ayuda– y salieron de su casa.

– ¿Sucedió algo, sakura? – le pregunto su madre algo asustada

–No, okasan solo querían preguntar si recordaba algo de la noche en que me atacaron.

–Oh cariño– dijo preocupada la mujer

–No te preocupes okasan ya lo he superado– le sonrió con ternura a su madre –Después de todo ya han pasado siete años de eso.

–No hemos encontrado nada– suspiro kiba mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza –Así nunca vamos a atrapar a ese asesino ¿no crees que es algo frustrante?

–De hecho es problemático– contesto el Nara

– ¿problemático? Ese sujeto es un maldito engreído que se cree que puede escapar de la justicia, ya veras que seré el que revele al mundo quien es. Parece que se burla de nosotros cada vez que encontramos otro cuerpo. Yo creo que esto rebasa lo problemático.

–kiba mejor deja de decir tanta tontería y mejor sube al auto, tenemos que ir a la estación para dar el informe.

– ¿Pero no es algo extraño? – pregunto de repente el castaño al abrir la puerta del auto

– ¿Qué cosa? – se le quedo mirando su compañero

–Pues la señorita. Se que es normal que a veces se muestren renuentes y algo groseras las victimas cuando hacemos que recuerden lo que les sucedió pero ella, hay algo. ¿Tú también lo notaste, no?

Ambos se quedaron mirando de nuevo.

–Tal vez– contesto sin darle mucha importancia

– ¡¿Cómo que tal vez?! – Grito

–Súbete de una vez, oh te dejo. En si tu eres problemático.

Kiba se subió sin muchos ánimos al auto, a veces pensaba que el compañero que tenia, aunque fuera uno de los mas listos, era muy perezoso, pero a pesar de que su compañero era el mejor en su clase y su superior aun no lograban dar con ese maldito que parecía escabullírseles enfrente de sus ojos. Suspiro cansado, ese día si que había sido largo, entre visitas a las victimas, papeleos en búsqueda de alguna pista, y el último cuerpo encontrado lo tenían agotado. Solo quería encontrar al bastardo asesino para hacerle pagar todas esas horas invertidas en su caso, y de paso por que no, ser el detective que arrastrara a tan famoso asesino.

Un poco de gloria no le caería mal.

Ambos detectives no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados. En el edificio de enfrente, en el penúltimo piso, sentado en una silla que quedaba enfrente de un enorme vidrio con unos binoculares, una persona los observaba.

Bajo los binoculares al notar que los detectives se subían a su auto y se marchaban, saco su teléfono celular de una de sus bolsas y marco un número.

–'¿Qué sucede?' – escucho del otro lado de la línea

–Ya se marchan– contesto con tranquilidad

–'¿Y?' – pregunto la voz

–Me parece que no obtuvieron nada importante, no se porque me mandaste a seguirlos, esto es aburrido ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre y además estoy cansado.

–'No me interesa si te aburres, o te mueres de hambre'

– ¡Que! – Grito con fingido enfado – ¿Y si me muero de inanición?

–'Ojala sucediera, así me libraría de ti y tus tonterías ¿Adonde se fueron?'

– ¡Que malo! – Protesto – Uno de ellos dijo que a la oficina, pero no estoy muy seguro, estaba muy lejos y no le pude leer bien los labios ¿Quieres que los siga?

–'No, ya puedes irte a donde se te de la gana'

– ¡Que bien! – Respondió con alegría – ¿Entonces ya me puedo ir a casa a comer?

–'Haz lo que quieras'– contestaron en un tono indiferente desde el otro lado del auricular

–Eso hare.

–'…'– fue lo ultimo que escucho para que la llamada finalizara

Guardo sus binoculares en una pequeña mochila y se levanto del asiento en el que se encontraba. Caminando con paso elegante, se dirigió a la salida, llamando al elevador que le llevaría a la planta baja, se percato de que un hombre le miraba curioso, como preguntándole con la mirada ¿De donde había salido? Simplemente atino a sonreírle, regalándole una de las tantas que su repertorio poseía, ensanchando más su sonrisa al hombre sonrojarse, se subió al elevador para sus puertas cerrarse.

Cuando llego al lobi, paso de largo al guardia que estaba en la entrada, agradeciéndole con una leve inclinación de cabeza el haberle permitido entrar al edificio.

–Claro cuando quiera, señorita– respondió rápidamente el guardia ante el gesto

–Lo tomare en cuenta– Dijo con gentileza, desapareciendo en la calle.

– ¿Quién era ella? – le pregunto al guardia un trabajador del lugar

El guardia salió de su ensoñación, mirando al hombre que le había preguntado.

– ¿Qué?

–La bella chica– señalo la salida –No me digas que no sabes– se le quedo mirando al guardia atónito – ¡¿y aun así la dejaste entrar?! Podrían correrte si se enteran que dejaste entrar a un desconocido– reprendió el trabajador

–No– se defendió rápidamente –Ella solo quería ver la ciudad un momento, por eso me pidió que si no la dejaba subir unos momentos, solo eso ¡te lo aseguro!

–Ojala solo haya mirado el panorama, si los jefes se enteran– suspiro –Eres débil ante las chicas bonitas ¡pero es una menor, sabes!

–Ha ha ha– comenzó a reírse el guardia – eso no quita que no pueda ver.

Por las calles caminaba con una sutil presencia que no pasaba desapercibido para los hombres, la chica que había salido de aquel edificio gubernamental con su objetivo cumplido, se dirigía a su casa con muchas ganas de aventarse a su cama, no antes sin haber comido muy bien, para darse su muy bien merecido descanso. Espiar era muy agotador, además que eso no era la suyo, no entendía que hacia asiendo algo que bien podrían hacer otras personas.

Se detuvo repentinamente al encontrarse enfrente de una heladería.

– ¿Será buena idea? – se pregunto

Miro a su mochila para sacar su monedero, al encontrarlo lo abrió para ver de cuanto efectivo disponía, pero lo cerro tan rápido como lo abrió.

–Ese bastardo– maldijo con notable furia – ¡pero esto no va evitar que yo consiga un helado! – observo dentro de la tienda y después a su reflejo, y una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro

Entro dentro del establecimiento.

–ha ha– rio mientras en su mano sostenía un cono

–Hasta luego– escucho que le decían

–Gracias– le respondió al chico que atendía

Era genial poder usar esa apariencia para su beneficio, debería usarlo mas seguido. Un simple giño, un delicado rose de manos, y todos caían ante su encanto. ¡Podía obtener muchas cosas gratis!

Una vez en casa, y en el baño, comenzó a quitarse las prendas que le cubrían. Los zapatos, la falda, la playera, aventándolos a alguna parte del suelo del baño. Después, aquel cabello azabache largo y ondulado hasta la cintura desapareció para unirse a la ropa, los labios brillantes de color rosado pasaron a uno no tanto, como las pestañas que de largas a más pequeñas, así como el color de ojos que ahora era otro.

La hermosa femina desapareció para dejar en su lugar a un chico.

– ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto un hombre regordete

–No muy bien chouji– contesto shikamaru que entraba a la oficina

– ¿Por qué? – cuestiono desde un escritorio una chica, tímidamente

–Las personas que nos recibieron de buena forma no nos dieron información útil, y los que no nos corrieron o de plano no quisieron hablar con nosotros bueno… pues ya sabes– se dejo caer en una silla kiba mirando a la chica – ¿y ustedes Hinata, encontraron algo?

–Lamentablemente no, no hay nada– ladeo la cabeza

– ¿Así como vamos a atrapar a ese infeliz? Agh, esto es una bazofia.

–Tsunade sama, quiere resultados, así que deja mejor de quejarte kiba y ponte a trabajar.

–Mira Neji– Dijo amenazador el Inuzuka mirando amenazador al que había hablado –Tu tampoco tienes mucha información para resolver este caso. Además ¡esa vieja que se mete! Solo da ordenes ¡no hace nada! – se quejo

–Pues esa vieja es nuestra jefa y la de todo el departamento– defendió el ojiperla

– ¿Y que? Ella tampoco no ayuda mucho que digamos, solo se emborracha ¡eh visto botellas de sake en su despacho!

–Kiba– regaño Shikamaru

– ¿Qué? es la verdad.

–Tsunade sama a llamado al equipo especial para que ayude a resolver este caso– soltó de repente el Nara

– ¿Qué? – contestaron a coro todos los presentes, incluso los que no prestaban atención

– ¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes, Shikamaru? – Recrimino el de los cuadros en la cara

–Porque era molesto el tener que decírtelo– todos se le quedaron mirando –Al parecer los superiores están molestos por nuestra ineficiencia en resolver este caso desde que se nos fue dado.

– ¿Y quien estará a cargo? – le pregunto Neji

El castaño se quedo un momento en silencio, dejando a los presentes al pendiente de su respuesta.

–Hatake…– los ojos de todos comenzaron a abrirse antes de que terminara de decir su nombre

–No me dirás que es ese Hatake ¿cierto? – dijo incrédulo kiba

Shikamaru se le quedo viendo, y no pudo evitar poner una cara de total fastidio, respondiendo con ello la respuesta de todos.

– ¿Y cuando…– kiba no pudo terminar su frase por que fue interrumpido

–Atención, todos– llamo una voz por demás conocida

Los presentes voltearon la mirada a la voz que provenía de la entrada, encontrándose parada a una rubia mujer de voluminosos pechos, que al lado de ella venia su ayudante, shizune.

–Ellos trabajaran a partir de hoy con nosotros– se hizo a un lado la mujer dejando entrar a un grupo de personas

–Todo esto se esta volviendo realmente problemático, en mas de una manera– dijo Shikamaru al reconocer a las personas ahí presentes, en especial cuando su mirada se concentro en uno en especial.

Enfrente de ellos con un aura un tanto de superioridad se encontraba el Grupo especial de Inteligencia y Contención (1), que eran mejor conocidos por su forma nada ortodoxa de trabajar, pues parecían no conocer de leyes.

–Espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien– dijo de manera seria, y un tanto amenazante la jefa mientras miraba al grupo ahí presente.

–No se preocupe Tsunade-san– hablo un hombre de cabello plateado al centro del grupo –Le aseguro que nos llevaremos muy bien, ¿verdad chicos? – el peliplata dirigió su mirada a uno de sus integrantes en especial, sonrió al solo recibir una mirada fulminante de este.

– Bien ¿Y donde vamos a colocarnos? – pregunto el hombre que cubría su rostro dejando solo ver sus ojos.

–Creo que no los necesitamos Tsunade-sama – interrumpió kiba –Nosotros solos podemos resolver este caso perfectamente sin la ayuda de este grupo de matones.

– ¿Matones? ¿Solos?– se escucho una risa

–Ah, no ahí va– susurro el peliplata resignado

– ¿Lo dicen los niños que no pueden resolver un caso en los tres años que lo llevan manejado? Creo que no están en posición de decir eso– sonrió con altanería –Considero que de hecho se tardaron en llamarnos.

– ¿pero quien te crees, infeliz-bastardo? – grito kiba furico

–Cálmate kiba– le pido Hinata – Él es…

–hazle caso a tu novia, ella parece saber quien soy.

– ¡Hinata no es mi novia! Y si lo fuera a ti no te incube malnacido– se levanto de su asiento decidido a golpear al bastardo frente a él.

Pero parecía que su reacción solo ocasionaba más diversión en el otro, asiendo que la furia dentro de él aumentara.

– ¡Suficiente! – Grito Tsunade dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, ocasionando que el sonido de su tacón resonara por todo el lugar – Kiba si no te callas ahora te suspenderé indefinidamente, y tu…– dijo refiriéndose al otro –será mejor que no digas nada mas o cerrare tu boca yo misma.

–Me gustaría ver eso– sonrió con auto suficiencia

Por eso era que se negaba a trabajar con ese grupo, pero se vio obligada por sus superiores siendo amenazada que de no trabajar con ellos serian removidos del caso, si no fuera por eso… Aguanto las enormes ganas que tenia de borrar esa prepotente sonrisa, pero se contuvo.

Ignoro olímpicamente esa sonrisa volviendo a su presentación.

–Alguno de ustedes ya los conocen por que han trabajado con ellos en algún momento o han escuchado cosas sobre ellos, pero para los que no, los presentare– miro a sus subordinados – la primera a mi derecha es Ino Yamanaka especialista en interrogación– dijo refiriéndose a una chica rubia, ella al escuchar su nombre levanto la mano.

–Hola chicos– hablo giñando un ojo y mandando un beso

–A su lado esta Sai, dibujante y esta especializado en espionaje – señalo a un chico extremadamente pálido

–Espero poder llevarnos bien– sonrió algo macabramente por lo falsa de la sonrisa

–Después esta Karin que se encarga de la obtención de información.

–Soy una hacker, chicos, así que su información personal no esta a salvo– la chica contesto de manera maquiavélica

–Él es…– se vio interrumpida cuando iba a presentar al peliplata

– Hatake Kakashi, soy el que esta al mando de este equipo – levanto levemente una mano – Y él amargado a mi lado es U…– no termino de hablar

–Los niños no necesitan saber mi nombre, solo no se interpogan en mi camino y estaremos bien– Dijo con prepotencia mientras salía, dejando a todos sorprendidos menos claro a los de su grupo

– ¿pero quien se creé este? – pregunto molesto kiba a sus compañeros

– ¿Siempre asiendo lo mismo, verdad? – dijo Ino divertidamente

–Creo que tanto trabajo lo ha vuelto más bastardo de lo que ya es– secundo Sai seriamente

–Si los escucha decir eso es probable que les corte la tráquea ¿Saben? – hablo por primera vez un chico con lentes oscuros

– ¿Shino estabas aquí? – Ino lo miro con sorpresa al reparar en su presencia

–Siempre he estado aquí, es de mala educación no notar la presencia de tus compañeros, Ino– se llevo sus manos a su chamarra

–Oh, lo siento– se disculpo

–Yo creo que el amargado-bastardo de todas formas le cortara la tráquea a Ino, es muy fea.

– ¿Qué dijiste cara pálida? – la chica levanto su puño con clara intención de golpear a Sai

–Creo que dejaremos las presentaciones conforme nos vayamos conociendo– dijo de repente kakashi

–Si, creo que es lo mejor– ya le dolía la cabeza de tantos problemas –Shizune– llamo a su ayudante la voluminosa mujer –llévame una pastilla para el dolor a mi despacho.

–Enseguida Tsunade sama – salió rápidamente la castaña

–Entonces desde mañana oficialmente comenzaremos con el caso, entonces…– se quedo mirando a sus subordinados – tomen todos un descanso, ya es muy tarde.

–Si– respondieron todos los detectives a coro

Kiba miro como aquel grupo desaparecía, y su enojo finalmente salió a la luz.

– ¿Pero esos creídos que se creen? En especial ese bastardo– el odio se notaba en sus palabras

–Será mejor que lo dejes kiba-kun– le aconsejo Hinata

– ¿pero que dices Hinata? ¿Crees que voy a permitir que llegue ese con su aire de superioridad a insultarnos? Llevamos mucho en este caso y no lo hemos resuelto por que el maldito asesino no deja muchas evidencias, ¡maldición si es un maldito genio el infeliz!

–Si pero él es…– quería advertirle la chica

–Me vale quien sea el creído ese, le voy a enseñar que no puede meterse conmigo.

–Deberías escuchar a Hinata, kiba. Seria un problema que te metas especialmente con él, no me preocupa que no te lleves bien con el equipo pero es mejor no meterse con ese en especial.

– ¿Tu también Shikamaru? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo?

–Podría decirse que si me encontrar solo con él preferiría estar mejor de turno asiendo papeleo toda la noche.

– ¿Pero que…?– se sorprendió el Inuzuka de que su amigo vago y flojo dijera aquello

–Él es Uchiha Sasuke– menciono Neji

Kiba al escuchar aquello se quedo petrificado, como si el simple nombre le dijera que había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida. ¿Como no lo reconoció cuando lo vio?

– ¿¡porque demonios no me lo dijeron antes!? –Rugió

– ¡porque eres un descerebrado que no escucha razones! – dijeron Chouji y Neji al mismo tiempo

–Maldición– se quejo el castaño –Si amanezco muerto mañana será culpa suya– chillaba –Ustedes alimentaran a Akamaru, y le explicaran mi falta de presencia a mi madre.

–No te preocupes no creo que vaya a hacerte algo – aseguro el Nara

– ¿Enserio, Shikamaru? –sonó esperanzado

–Si. Te hubiera apuntado con su pistola en el mismo momento en el que abriste la boca, no la abrías notado hasta que te estuviera apuntando en la sien con ella. Así que supongo que vivirás para ver el sol de mañana.

–Vaya, después de todo tal vez su fama no sea cierta – cuestiono seguro, y orgulloso el de rectángulos invertidos

–No, es verdadera– se escucho una delicada voz detrás de ellos

–Ten-ten– dijo Hinata

– ¿Por qué lo dices ten-ten? – kiba estaba muy interesado en lo que la chica pudiera decirle, que todos notaron el pequeño temblor que invadió el cuerpo del amante de los perros, al escuchar eso.

– ¿Recuerdan que fui temporalmente manda a la sección de narcóticos?

Todos los que quedaban en la oficina asistieron.

–ah, pues uno con los que trabajaba fue mandado al hospital por Uchiha san.

Kiba abrió sus ojos temeroso –De seguro no fue nada grave– se daba esperanza, que se fue al ver la negativa de la chica

–Al parecer solicitaron la ayuda del Grupo especial en un caso, y en la redada el compañero no concordó con la decisión que tomo Uchiha san a tal grado de poner en peligro la misión, así que cuando lograron terminarla con existo…– puso suspenso dejando a todos, incluso al serio de Neji parecía interesado –… Uchiha san apunto su pistola y le disparo diciéndole que agradeciera que le dejo con vida.

La cara que puso kiba era digna de admirarse, descompuesta hasta la ultima fracción de ella, con la quijada desencajada y los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¿Y tenemos que trabajar con alguien como él? –casi se pone histérico

–Tranquilo, kiba– trato de calmarlo Shikamaru

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme con alguien así en el equipo? He escuchado que ha matado a uno que otro pobre que se ha atrevido a meterse en su camino ¿Cómo permiten que siga siendo policía? ¡Debería estar en la cárcel! Oh dios voy a amanecer muerto ¡seguro!

–Sasuke– lo llamo el peliplata antes de que el Uchiha se marchara

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al haberle detenido con éxito, aunque el moreno no volteara a verle.

–Creo que te dije que fueras mas amable ¿conoces la fama que tienes? No es buena para cuando tienes que trabajar con un equipo, la mayoría de las personas que te conocen te tienen miedo, sabes no es bueno ir disparándoles a tus compañeros de trabajo solo por incompetentes.

–Yo no les pido que trabajen conmigo, son tus estúpidos superiores quienes ordenan que lo hagan, si no pueden con ello que dejen de ser policías.

El Hatake dio un largo y pesado suspiro.

–En verdad no cambias, y yo que pensé que Naruto pudo haberte influenciado un poco.

–Hmn ¿ese Dobe? ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

–Por que no le haz disparado ni una sola vez, y eso que te saca de tus casillas. Bueno… – sonrió –… él logra sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera– dijo con algo de gracia

El otro voltio a mirarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

–No eres muy paciente, le haz disparado a otros por nada, pero él…

–Es solo que no voy a gastar mis balas con el Dobe, solo eso, pero ya se lo esta ganando.

–Vaya, no eres muy honesto contigo mismo.

–Me estas fastidiando Kakashi.

–Ya, ya. No te sulfures.

– ¿Me haz detenido solo para eso?

Una sonrisa surco los labios del peliplata, casi imperceptible para quien mirara ya que su boca y nariz estaban cubiertas.

–No. Dile a Naruto que regrese a trabajar, no es bueno que tenga tanto tiempo libre.

– ¿Y por que debería decirle yo? ¿Acaso no existen los teléfonos?

–No lo contesta. Parece que quiere huir del trabajo.

– ¿Y eso a mi qué?

– ¿Acaso ahora no ibas para la casa de Naruto? Además, eres al único que le contestaría una llamada.

Si el azabache frente a el se sorprendió no lo dio a notar, pero él claramente conocía al Uchiha.

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro pálido – ¿Enserio? – Dijo divertido –No me interesa saber por que supones eso, pero tus tonterías me están colmando la paciencia–

–Esta bien, solo díselo si lo vez. Nos vemos – kakashi levanto una de sus manos a modo de despedida y desapareció por el largo pasillo en el que se encontraba.

–Maldito Kakashi, algún día te daré un tiro en la sien.

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, y no dejaba de sonar. Una dos, tres veces y seguía timbrando sin intenciones de detenerse, miro molesto el identificador de llamadas, definitivamente no lo contestaría. Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse algo para cena, ya era muy tarde y aun tenia el estomago vacio, saco una tetera para llenarla con agua y ponerla al fuego, después sus manos se dirigieron a la alacena para sacar un pequeño bote de los que amaba tanto y le coloco el agua hirviendo.

–Oh gran dios del ramen, que esta sea una gran cena como todas las demás – dijo juntando sus manos –por favor que no se acabe el ramen del mundo– sonrió con alegría al sabérselo comiéndolo – ¡Gracias por la comida! – cerro sus ojos feliz, tomo los palillos y los separo.

Ni siquiera el incesante sonar del teléfono le amargaría su cena, estaba por comérselo cuando de sus manos le fue arrebatado con brusquedad el bote.

– ¡¿pero que demo…?!– se callo al voltear a ver a la persona que tenia como rehén a su preciado ramen.

–S-sasuke– dijo con miedo al mirar la cara molesta del mayor – ¿pero que te trae por estos rumbos? – pregunto con una sonrisa temerosa

– ¿se puede saber por que no contestas el maldito teléfono? – su voz sonó casi de ultratumba

–Por que son los del trabajo, no pienso contestar. Ahora que te he contestado devuélveme mi ramen.

–oh, ya veo–

– ¿Eh? – Miro al Uchiha caminar con el bote al fregadero –Oye ¿que haces?

La mano de Sasuke que sostenía el caliente contenido comenzaba a girar lentamente, amenazando con tirar su contenido.

– ¡No, espera! No puedes hacerme esto, Sasuke– grito

–Si hubieras contestado el teléfono cuando deberías yo no me encontraría asiendo esto.

– ¿pero que tiene que no lo contestara? Son mis vacaciones a si que me desatiendo del trabajo.

Al escuchar aquello el azabache vacio el contenido en el lavabo, solo se escucho un grito desgarrador.

– ¿Por qué teme? – Sollozo –él aun era muy joven – dijo refiriéndose al fideo

–Deja de lloriquear Naruto– contesto molesto el otro

– ¿solo viniste a molestarme o que? ¿Qué te hizo mi preciado ramen para que lo mataras? – Dramatizo

–Desde maña volverás al trabajo– le respondió sentado en el sillón en donde antes se encontrara Naruto.

– ¡¿Queeee?! – el rubio pego un grito olvidándose de sus fideos

–Tsk, usurantonkachi no grites ¿quieres dejarme sordo?

–ojala pasara, bastardo– sonrió – ¿pero por que? Apenas he tomado mis vacaciones, maldición ¿Si no tengo ni tres días y ya me están llamando de nuevo?

Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo.

– ¿Qué? – cuestiono al sentir la potente mirada azabache

–solo pensaba que eres un Dobe– Giro la mirada de nuevo

– ¿pero que…? – Dijo en voz baja ofendido. Pero se callo al pasársele una idea por la cabeza –Oye, Sasuke– lo llamo

Los ojos negros lo miraron de nuevo, preguntándole "¿Qué quieres?" con la mirada. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, acechante, empujándolo para quedar encima del cuerpo trabajado del mayor, pasó su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos con la mirada expectante del contrario, sonrió susurrando levemente en su oído.

–Me debes un bote de ramen.

El Uchiha sintió el aliento cálido, dejando escapar una de esas escasas y no escuchadas risas suyas matizadas.

–Bueno que se le puede hacer– dijo mientras una de sus manos se colaba entre la ropa del rubio logrando estremecerlo, ocasionando que su sonrisa prepotente apareciera, regocijándose con el temblor de Naruto.

– ¿Qué te parece si te doy algo mejor que esa basura que comes? – susurro sensual al oído del blondo.

– ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que el ramen? – le pregunto el rubio inocente y divertido

–Podrías averiguarlo– Sasuke lo sujeto de la cintura para tumbarlo y ser él el que ahora se encontrara encima –tal vez te diviertas mientras lo descubres y te guste mas que el ramen– delineo delicadamente la boca de Naruto con uno de sus pálidos dedos.

–Pues entonces tendrás que esforzarte mucho en convencerme de ello– rodeo el cuello del azabache para jalarlo hacia él.

**Notas finales:**

(1) me lo he inventado no creo que exista ¿o si?

¿Les ha gustado? A mi debo decirles que me fascino escribirlo, este es el primer capitulo de no se cuatro o cinco capítulos. Como han notado es largo y es por que contiene un prologo y también se debe a que es el primer capitulo, tal vez los otros no sean tan extensos.

Espero no a verlos aburrido por la falta de acción, y todo eso.

Si les gusto espero su RW para decírmelo ¿si? Es mi primer fanfic de crimen que escribo a si que no esperen que profundice mucho en el tema (el cual me es desconocido)

Nos leemos en el capitulo dos, recuerden los aliens nos vigilan.


End file.
